1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle technology and more particularly, to a bike stroller, which can be selectively arranged in a first form for riding, or a second form for use as a baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,322B2 discloses a cycling apparatus that is constructed as a tricycle with a contractible and extendable wheel base, which can carry a child and/or a shopping basket, and which can be converted into a standard-size stroller or a standard-size shopping cart, and be steered like a standard stroller or a standard shopping cart. According to this design, it is inconvenient to change the cycling apparatus between a standard-size stroller and a standard-size shopping car. Further, the front-to-back length of this cycling apparatus is not adjustable. If the cycling apparatus is converted into a standard-size stroller for riding and carrying a baby, the user cannot pedal the cycling apparatus comfortably.